<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stains. by truxng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271225">Stains.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/truxng/pseuds/truxng'>truxng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Depressed Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kenma is Hinats brother, Model Hinata Shouyou, Multi, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Toxic Kageyama Tobio, Toxic Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/truxng/pseuds/truxng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou. A world-famous model, along with his brother and his best friend. In front of the cameras, he's basically got everything. Looks, smile, friends, money, and of course happiness. Behind the cameras, not so much. It was like a 180 flip, or maybe an alternate universe he would gladly be in, rather than reality. Often, he wishes he could pack his bags and run away with the people closest to him. Tsukishima and Kenma, of course. Until then, that will only be a dream and will be stuck in this reality. Suffering for as long as he lives. Or so he thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata skipped along the sidewalk with a pair of sunglasses, a cap, a mask, and a scarf hoping that no one would recognize him. He walked into work and immediately removed the disguise; sniffing the air smelling a bittersweet scent filling the room. He made his way to the back before he could get spotted by any of his fangirls/fanboys. <em> “Oh my god, Sugaaa! </em> ” He groaned, dragging out the ‘a’ <em> “You would not believe the crap that has happened so far!”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Isn’t it like 5 am?” </em> Suga groaned then laughed, finished putting on his apron, walked over, and grabbed all the coffee beans, sugar, and creamer. “ <em> How bad is it this time?” </em> Hinata finished putting on his apron and uniform and laughed at his best friend.</p><p> </p><p><em> “It was like the stampede from the Lion King!.” </em> He looked over at Sugawara and snickered. Hinata walked out of the lounge room as the sound of Suga’s voice faded out, as he walked behind the bar. Hinata sat behind the counter, catching a glimpse of a familiar face and immediately running into his arms. The person didn’t put up much of a fight and let the ball of sunshine hug him as he leaned in closer to the warmth. “ <em> Kenma~!! </em>” Hinata half-yelled, dragging out the ‘a’ in his name.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Shouyou, </em>” He spoke with a smile slightly looking up from his game. Kenma always had a soft spot for Hinata, seeing as he grew up with the boy... The only time he ever got angry was when someone would mess up his games, then he would start yelling and cursing in an almost demonic voice. Hinata pulled away from the grip and ran off behind the counter, sitting down on a stool to make up for his lack of height. He pulled out his phone and started looking through it, checking his social media and other things on his phone. </p><p> </p><p>When he heard the front door jingle, signaling that someone had walked in,  he put away his phone and began to greet the said person. “<em> Hello! Welcome to- </em> “  Hinata stopped mid-sentence when he saw the person in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he began to speak again with a shaky voice and a look of terror in his eyes, he continued what he was going to say. <em> “W-welcome to Cafe Mocha. H-how may I help you today?”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “My my… I didn’t expect you to see you again, especially </em><b><em>here..</em> </b> <em> ” the guy continued speaking. “I thought your little rat buddy would have gotten tired of you by now. Since you are oh, so </em><b><em>disobedient</em> </b> <em> ” </em>He noticed how Hinata clearly and visibly flinched in his seat.</p><p> </p><p><em> “I- uhm- Would you like to order anything?” </em>Hinata still had a shaky voice, he was on the brink of tears but submerged those emotions. He typed in the man's order. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> So a Vanilla Latte and a Yogurt-Strawberry Parfait for... </em> <b> <em>Kageyama?</em> </b> <em> ”  </em>Kageyama nodded and pulled out his money, handing it over to Hinata with a smug look on his face; as if he knew Hinata was scared of him. As if it is like a competition. It was practically a lose-lose situation. Hinata brought his shy hand up to grab the money from Kageyama and gave him his receipt. When Kageyama walked away, Hinata let out a big sigh and walked into the back, not caring about what the other workers asked him. Once he entered the room, he immediately fell onto the floor and let the tears run freely. He never wanted to see that face ever again, especially that scowl that Hinata wished he could remove from his brain forever. Kenma noticed the panicked state Hinata was in and dashed to the lounge before he could get any worse. Kenma, Tsukishima, and Hinata grew up together ever since they could walk. Kenma knew all the things that Hinata went through. He knew all the flaws that Hinata thought he had and how to convince him he was truly beautiful. </p><p> </p><p><em> ————— </em> <b>f l a s h b a c k —————</b></p><p> </p><p>It was dark. Everything was dark. Curling himself into a ball to protect himself, sobbing in the corner with little to no food and water. Well, it was his fault, wasn’t it? It was <b>his </b>fault. If only he hadn’t resisted and fought, Kageyama wouldn’t have needed to punish him. He sat curled up in the dark for what felt like hours, trying to convince himself he was fine but his body wouldn’t stop trembling. There were occasional bangs on the doors which made him cry so hard he couldn’t breathe; almost suffocating himself, all he could do was cover his ears and endure.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to resist. Yelling for help, begging him to stop, but he wouldn’t. “<em> Ka-Kageyama, please stop!” </em>  Hinata tried to push him away, shaking uncontrollably. “ <em> Hinata. Let me. Don’t </em><b><em>disobey</em> </b><em>me. Not again. Remember last time?” </em> Kageyama scowled. “ <em> Kageya-“  </em> But before Hinata could finish his sentence, Kageyama ripped apart his shirt, pulled down Hinata’s pants, and spread his legs apart. “ <em> Don’t worry.. I’ll take care of you. You </em> <b> <em>will </em> </b> <em> like it.” </em>Hinata could only sob harder and try to focus on his breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> HOW”. “MANY”. “TIMES”. “HAVE”. “I”. “TOLD”. “YOU”. </em>With every word Kageyama threw at him, he gave him another hit. If only Hinata hadn’t talked to anyone right? If only, he’d just risk failing his classes and ‘obeyed’ Kageyama, right? All Hinata had to do was obey and listen to Kageyama, then he wouldn’t get hurt... Right?              </p><p> </p><p><em> ————— </em> <b>f l a s h b a c k  e n d </b>—————</p><p> </p><p>Kenma ran into the lounge where he had seen Hinata run off to and immediately wrapped his arms around Hinata to try and calm his crying. Kenma rubbed his hand in circular motions across his back and ran his hands through his hair and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Hinata could only get out a small squeak, but Kenma knew who he was asking for. </p><p> </p><p>Not even 4 minutes later, Tsukishima comes busting through the door and runs to the back where Hinata and Kenma are. Tsukishima walked through the door and started to pick him up and bring him over to the couch propped up against the wall. As he laid the small boy down Kenma got some of Hinata's water and candy.</p><p> </p><p>————— <b>t i m e  s k i p —————</b></p><p> </p><p>After about 15 minutes, Hinata walked back out as if nothing happened and Tsukishima walked back to his workplace. No one decided to comment on what had happened, they saw everything unfold in front of themselves and didn’t want to pry into Hinata’s private life. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, he was the only customer at that hour. Once Hinata had calmed down, Kenma was infuriated. Not at Hinata, but himself. For not doing anything to stop Kageyama and not helping Hinata when he was shaking in his boots. Hinata continued the rest of his day avoiding thinking about what happened at all costs.</p><p> </p><p>————— <b>t i m e  s k i p </b>—————</p><p> </p><p>Hinata is sitting on the bench outside of the shop still shaking. He looked around, checking his phone and bouncing his knees in anticipation waiting for Kenma and Tsukishima to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Hey stupid. I brought Kenma. </em>” Hinata laughs and puts out his arms, Kenma, immediately jumping into the pair of open arms, wrapping his small arms around Hinata's naturally small torso with Tsukishima, hands in his pockets, standing behind the two. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde-haired boy started spewing out questions as he caressed his face in worry and concern.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Are you ok?” “Did he hurt you?” “How are you?” “Did you remember to drink water?” “I’m sorry I left you alone”  “Do you need me to- </em>” Hinata cut his brother off short with a hug back.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I’m fine Ken-Ken. Don’t worry about me </em>” Hinata forced a weak chuckle. Hinata glanced over at Tsukishima who looked concerned. Hinata got up and took Tsukishima's chains that were hanging across his skinny black jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I’m kind of tired now, so.. can we go home? </em>” The 2 older boys nodded, reaching out to grasp onto the smaller boy’s hand. Hinata had already slipped on his disguise, not wanting to bother the 2, walking next to him. </p><p> </p><p>Once they reached home, Hinata threw his disguise off and flopped onto the couch. Kenma sighed, trying to look annoyed but not being able to hide his loving smile. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Want food? </em>” Tsukishima asked, reaching the top cabinet that he and only he could reach. Hinata threw up a thumbs up, face still smushed on the couch. With Tsukishima working on food for Hinata and Hinata resting on the couch scrolling through his phone; What the hell was Kenma supposed to do?</p><p> </p><p>He took a seat on the floor, leaning on the couch Shouyo was on. He shook Shouyou a little and passed him the red part of his Nintendo switch. <em> “Wanna play with me?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Shouyou smiled, “<em> Duh </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>They spent half an hour just snuggled in a fluffy blanket, Kenma absolutely dominating the game. Every time Shouyou would accuse him of cheating, both Tsukishima and Kenma would refute with <em> ‘No. You just suck. </em>’ and stick their tongues out like little kids.</p><p> </p><p>Another win. Then another. Finally, after the billionth win, Hinata threw the controller away. “<em> No fair! </em>” he whined. It was annoying having him act like a spoiled brat, but it was better than him being all gloomy.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Food’s ready! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>The pair shot up from where those two were sitting and rushed over to the dining table, In all honesty, they all shared a pretty big house, just the 3 of them. Hinata pays for at least half of the rent and Kenma and Tsukishima split the other half.</p><p> </p><p>“Itadakimasu!” The 3 boys prayed and started to dig in. Kenma, in an attempt to start and conversation, asks about their day </p><p> </p><p>“<em> So, Shouyou, anything good happened to you today?” </em> Hinata looked up from his bowl smiling and nodding vigorously, bouncing a little in his seat. Kenma giggled at his excitement and looked over at Tsukishima who shrugged his shoulders.</p><p><br/>“ <em> I got a gig tomorrow at 4 pm! And I’m going to do a modeling collaboration with someone else too! Although,  don’t really know how I’m going to collab with” </em>He visibly bounced in his seat</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata comes home from his modeling gig and Kenma and Tuskishima are nowhere to be found.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Walking out onto the street full of busy people is pretty stressful for Hinata. Currently, he was making his way to the studio where he would be taking pictures and meeting who he was collaborating with while trying not to get recognized; and failing.. miserably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he arrived at the studio, he made his way to the back finally getting away from the group of fans. Hinata slowly opened the door leading to the makeup room and nearly went blind from the light. He looked around and couldn't believe his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>————— </span>
  <b>H i n a t a ‘ s P O V  </b>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes were glued to the model and so were Oikawa’s. There was only one word to describe our thoughts; pretty. Black, button-up shirt, half-tucked into his high-waisted, white jeans, and round glasses with golden, fucking</span>
  <b> golden</b>
  <span> rims. His seafoam green eyes were practically sparkling under the coral-tinted glasses. His perfect hair, his long eyelashes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>his clear skin and his slightly rosy cheeks; he just screamed ‘model’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehm.. you guys are staring; </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>really</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said, hiding his embarrassed smile behind his right hand. For a moment, I swear sparkles appeared around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>————— </span>
  <b>N a r r a t o r P O V </b>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa on the other hand, looked sophisticated, well put, and confident. Traits and features that Hinata dreamed of having. Oikawa's beautiful hazel-auburn colored eyes, his slim waist, and long legs, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi was a natural at looking, well, natural. He was just effortlessly pretty. Oikawa on the other hand knew his angles. He knew how to pose and he knew how to glow. Hinata was.. none of the above. He was more on the cute, frilly, and girly side</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had his one strength though, his energy. He lightened up everyone around him, he was likable and above all else, cheery. His happiness reflected onto his pictures which gave them a sunny vibe. Naturally pretty, Akaashi. Naturally talented, Oikawa. And naturally bright, Hinata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi didn’t need instructions. Everything he did was just.. perfect. Oikawa wasn’t perfect but the moment instructions were given he’d be spot on. Hinata couldn’t follow instructions for his life but the moment he smiled, every picture was sunny, bright, and full of emotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>————— </span>
  <b>t i m e  s k i p </b>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uwaahh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so tired~</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kenma-san? Tsukishima-Kun” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hinata frantically looked around the house in hopes of finding them somewhere in the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Maybe they’re just messing with me’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hinata was getting more worried the more he looked around. He checked the rooms, bathrooms, closets, and even the garage and storage closets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“W-what do I do?! I- I don't know what to do!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With tears in his eyes, he fell onto the couch sobbing. He didn’t like the feeling of being alone. He never liked to be alone. That's why he was always with Kenma or Tsukishima. That's why he put himself into dangerous positions for love and touch. He was touch starved his whole life. Sure he had Kenma and Tsukishima, but it wasn't the same. He hated being alone. It reminded him of home.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sobs. sorry, this one is so short. I've been working on school and my mental health has been deteriorating. There's also going to be slow updates for my other story as well. I'm so sorry again :((</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which where Tsukishima and Kenma woke up in a strange place and meet someone who they thought they would never see again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>:<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <span>—————  </span>
  <b>T s u k i s h i m a ‘ s P O V   </b>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Where the fuck am I?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>I tried to move around but was ultimately heald down my some kind of binding on my arms in front of me. Looking over I notice Kenma-san has curled up into a ball with also the same binding as I do. The room was kind of dim so I couldn’t see much but all I know is that I don’t remember how I got here. I was at home and then i- </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>————— </span>
  <b> f l a s h b a c k   </b>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Kenma-san, when his Shouyou coming home?”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kei shouted from the kitchen. Kozume was only in the living room, which was a pretty far distance considering it was Hinata’s house. The world-famous model. Tsukishima didn’t hear a response from him and walked over expecting to see Kozume be playing on his switch or PSP, but all he saw sent a deep shiver down his spine as he stood there in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“K- Kenma?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tsukishima’s voice was shaky. He didn't know what to say or do. What were you supposed to see when you see your best friend's brother lying on the ground while someone was attempting to kidnap him? Tsukishima heard someone speak along the lines of ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>shit we forgot one</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ but wasn't sure. The next thing he felt was a whack to his head and his vision going completely black.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>————— </span>
  <b> f l a s h b a c k  e n d    </b>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima thought back as far as he could remember to r=see if he found this place familiar. The walls… The floors... The chains tying us up… The- wait- He went back over to the chains as he noticed some writing on his. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I ‘ l l   h e l p   y o u   g u y s   o u t  o f   t h e r e “</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima immediately recognized the handwriting. Neat and sophisticated. It couldn’t be anyone else but Shouyou’s mother. Questions started to flood his mind. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did Hinata’s father kidnap us?’ ‘Is Hinata's mother really going to help?’ ‘Where’s Hinata?’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts were ultimately cut off when he heard some rustling of chains. He looked over to where Kenma was laying and noticed him stirring in his sleep as if he was going to wake up. He noticed Kenma had started to mumble something under his breath. He didn’t pick up all of it but he heard something along the lines of ‘ </span>
  <em>
    <span>i don't want to. This... Only for Shouyou...’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima didn’t know what that meant. He reached over to poke at Kenma to wake him up. He also inspected his body to see if there were any injuries. The injuries he saw Kenma had gotten at the house were all bandaged up neatly and looked to be treated for already. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Strange’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima gently woke up Kenma by shaking his softly. Kenma groggily wok up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at his wrists and ankles and noticed he was chained up as well. Kenma tried to pull on the chains, still not noticing that Tsukihimawas about a foot away from where he sat and tugged at the chains to test the durability. Kenma finally looked over and saw that Tsukishima was sitting not that far away from him. The bi-colored haired boy looked around and let out a short gasp. Tsukishima, following his actions and looked over at where Kenma was staring at.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All over the walls was written ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>HELP’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>in blood. There was writing on the walls. They clasped their hand over their mouth and stifled a scream. They finally got a good look around in the room they were trapped in. They looked on the floors and noticed the blood splatters as well. Tsukishima scooted away and closer to Kenma. Where the hell were they? What was going on?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They whipped their heads around when they heard a creaking from the door. It was a metal door with a big lock on the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need you guys to stay quiet. He’s sleeping right now so please… Stay quiet.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The two boys hesitantly nodded and slowly stood up. The strange person who walked in was so beautiful. She had bright orange, silky smooth hair, down to her wist. Half of it was pulled into a half ponytail and bangs that went down to about her eyes. She looked to be about 5’2 (158 cm). Was this Hinata’s mother? She was so beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The small woman walked over to the two boys and quietly unlocked the chains and grabbed both of their hands. Tsukishima and kenma were in disbelief. The last memory they had of he was when Shouyou was crying out to her, reaching his hand out to her, begging her not to leave him alone, begging his father and mother not to leave, begging his father not to take his mother away from him. The last time they saw her, she was hurt by his father. They knew his father never really loved him. they knew his father only used them for the money. Hinata and his mother knew as well, but they stayed despite being in an unhealthy family. They stayed for his sake. They stayed because they thought he could protect them. The only thing they got from him was beatings pain. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How is my baby boy doing?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman’s eyes were tearing up. She loved her son, so very much. The only reason why she left him was because of his father. She just couldn’t seem to leave his father. She was determined to look for her son and reunite with him once again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my shit keeps getting deleted because of like- idk- and its so annoying. sorry for the late post!! </p><p>also this was pretty rushed so sorry :(((((</p><p>(Also my account on Instagram is called ha.ikyuuau for any of those interested)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahhhh i feel like this is cringey- is this good? huygrfhved (╥︣﹏╥)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>